


Crushed

by kreepiekewpie



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Jealous Kraglin, Kid Peter Quill, Other, Vaginal Sex, Yondu is banning face journeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14933948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kreepiekewpie/pseuds/kreepiekewpie
Summary: You and Peter become close after you stuck up for him on the Eclector and he begins to see you as an older sister, which leads to him immediately running to you for protection/comfort and weekly cuddling ensues. Kraglin, who’s had a crush on you for a while, is not amused by all the attention the young Terran is getting.





	Crushed

   Ever since you told Retch to leave the poor kid alone before you gave him something to retch about, you’ve had a 12-year-old sized shadow on your tail.  


   Not that you minded, of course, you’d always had a soft spot for kids and got along with them pretty well. When Peter had first come onto the ship you couldn’t help but feel excited, even though it was a little selfish of you; he had just lost his mother and been abducted onto an alien ship, but you’d be lying if you said you weren’t happy there was another Terran on board, so you made sure to give him his space and kept a watchful eye over him just in case any of the less-than-friendly crew members tried to start something. Giving him space and letting him come to you was the best option because God knew he’d need a little privacy living on a ship as densely packed as the Eclector.

   So you waited- shooting the shit as always with Kraglin when you two could find time during work and trying not to shake in excitement as Peter snuck near you two, mainly to hide away from the rest of the Ravagers but also curious as to what you and the first mate were talking about.

   You and Kraglin had been close for as long as you could remember being a Ravager, which was saying something. When you first met him it was before Yondu’s exile, the two of you were the youngest members on board so you were always paired up together. Kraglin was better at specialized work, so most of your days were spent looking over the Xandarian’s shoulder as he explained how to pilot a ship or input coordinates. Your nights were spent sitting shoulder to shoulder in an empty storage room, teaching him what you knew: like how to take the peel off of the apple-like fruits they had on the ship in one piece or how to write his name in cursive (fat lot of good that’s done, you scoffed to yourself, every teacher you had said you’d need it yet you’d never even seen anyone in space writing by hand. You doubt some people on the ship could spell). **  
**  
   Kraglin was always thankful that the light source in the storage room was dim enough that you couldn’t see the tell-tale blue flush on his cheeks; he had gotten enough shit from the crew as it was about how he acted around you, the last thing he needed was for you to laugh at him too. He had a reputation for being relatively quiet and tending to keep to himself ever since Stakar had picked him up, so the first week you had been on the ship when Yondu told him he’d be in charge of showing you around and his face turned blue, the whole day had become a fucking nightmare. You looked at him with those big doe-eyes of yours and asked him what was wrong with so much concern, something that made him blush even more, that the crew collectively lost their fucking minds. It wasn’t until Tullk had nearly thrown up from laughing so hard that someone explained to you what was so funny- Xandarians had blue blood.  A moment passed before your eyes popped open and an understanding ‘oooh’ left your lips. Feeling awful for embarrassing Kraglin even more, you explained yourself to your now captivated audience that on Terra if someone turns blue that they were probably dead, which made the crew break out in another laughing fit.  


   Kraglin wished he was dead.

   Once the two of you had gotten far enough from the crew that they couldn’t overhear you, you made sure to apologize to him- you didn’t do it on purpose, you just didn’t know anything about alien biology. Popping your hip against his, you let him know that since he was in charge of you now he’d just have to teach you a thing or two about space… And ever since that fateful day, he had developed a bit crush on you.

   Well, a lot of a crush on you. What could he say? He’s a hopeless romantic.

   That’s why it bothered him to see you so excited around the new Ravager, what was there even to be excited about? ‘Petey’ or whatever his name was, was an annoying little ankle biter. He was shorter than the two of you, did nothing but cry, and was pretty lank- okay, yes, Kraglin was pretty skinny too but he had muscles, it was different. If Kraglin had it his way he would’ve let Retch teach the brat a lesson, he needed to learn his place sometime, but your caring nature was why he was drawn to you in the first place so he guessed he could try and play nice with the little Terran.  


   The three of your daily schedules usually stayed the same: You’d show Peter how to do things around the ship à la taking your blasters apart and putting them back together or how to read coordinates, have a one-sided conversation with (at?) him, walk to the mess hall together and immediately lose him (he was good at sneaking off), then you’d spend the spare moments you and Kraglin had together now that he was first mate eating with each other. Always the gentleman, or at least as parallel to ‘gentleman’ as a Ravengar could be, he’d walk you back to your station and catch up with you until Yondu yelled at him to get back to work. While the two of you were talking was when Peter usually made himself seen again, popping up from god knows where.

   Kraglin would roll his eyes each time, forget what he said earlier, the fact that you were so interested in a guy who spent the majority of the day hiding was laughable- except he wasn’t laughing, not yet at least. He knew his teeth were something to be feared and took most of the jabs against them in jest, so he’d always jump and growl at Peter whenever he seemed to get enough confidence to approach the two of you. His crooked teeth, bared and dangerous, promptly sent Peter back up to the air vents in fear because of course, they did. Then he’d give you that look he always did when he waiting for you to compliment him, like an 18-year-old being able to scare a 12-year-old was something to be proud of.  


   Today was nothing different, everything happening in clockwork as always, until around midnight when you heard a loud ‘thump’ from the air ducts above your room. Your hand shot underneath your pillow, pulling out the tactical knife you always kept close and getting in a defensive guard; you could never be too careful around these parts. The metal grate covering the vent in your room clattered against the floor with a sharp ‘clang’, and a mop of mousy brown hair dropped down before a pair of shy green eyes peeked out to get a better view.

   “Wh- Peter? That you?”

   Well, wasn’t that a welcome surprise?

   His eyes light up in recognition, he had seemingly found the room he had been looking for, but you weren’t exactly sure why he was looking for your room of all places- or at least why he didn’t try the door first. “Hi. Can I come in,” he asked shyly. “Oh, well, I guess I already am in here but-” Adorable, he was adorable. “Of course Peter. Here, let me help you down.”

   You stood underneath the vent with your arms at the ready to catch the younger Terran and as soon as you saw a pair of legs clad in jeans (‘hadn’t seen those in a while’) drop down you closed your arms, catching him just at the top of his thighs. Peter’s face flushed as you looked up at him and smiled before putting him down. He shook his head to get the bangs that were starting to grow too long for his eyes out of his face and started fidgeting with his hair nervously.  


   “I can get down on my own, y’know,” Peter pouted. “I’m not a kid.”

   “I know, I know,” you started, falling back on your bed with your arms spread out to take up as much space as possible. “Still, there’s nothing wrong with a little help.” Looking at him inquisitively, you thought for a moment. “So Petey, thanks for dropping in! What’s the season?”

   Peter jumped and ducked his head to hide from your gaze shyly, shifting from leg to leg as he tried to find the words. Deciding to have a little empathy for the kid, you scooched over on your bed so you could make a little bit of room for him to sit next to you. As soon as you patted the spot next to you he moved to sit down, sitting on his legs with his hands fisting his baggy denim pants out of nerves. “Okay, so… Thank you, y-you know, for earlier this week, for sticking up for me,” His eyes were looking everywhere but yours and his fists were turning white with nerves, but he continued, “Everyone’s been pretty mean to me so far but you.” Before you could think, you reached up and ruffled his hair affectionately. “Don’t worry about it, Peter. I know it’s been pretty rough going so far, but they aren’t usually all this bad.” 

   You paused for a moment, caught up in your thoughts. “Well, at least Kraglin usually isn’t. Not sure what crawled up his ass lately.”

   Peter looked shocked as if you had just admitted to knowing magic and being Yondu’s uncle. “You mean you’re actually friends with him?”

   You had to laugh at that. Normally you’d stick up for the tall man, but right now he was being sort of a dick so you couldn’t be really bothered, so instead you rolled over on your side to give Peter more room then smirked at him. “I know everyone here is scary at first but how about this... Stick with me and I’ll tell you some embarrassing stories about Kraglin and the rest of the crew. Terran to Terran, yeah? Just as long as you don’t tell anyone. That sound fair?”

   Peter looked you in the eyes for the first time and smiled, his first real smile on the Eclector, and after that nightly visits with him became a regular occurrence.  


* * *

   Kraglin was exhausted and in a shitty mood.

   Of course, within the two weeks of Peter joining the crew, the Captain had a huge heist planned, something that made him so busy he didn’t have any spare time to spend with you like he usually did. Stuff like this didn’t bother him very much, he was very proud of his station on board and that Yondu trusted him as much as he did, but overnight you and Peter had become thick as thieves and he couldn’t figure out how. The Terran has begun talking back to the crew and pulling pranks around the ship on them like he wasn’t afraid of them anymore as if overnight they went from being the bogeyman to being a bunch of dipshits who were bad at counting. Instead of disappearing from your side when you entered the mess hall, Peter stayed and sat across from you at one of the tables, playing some Terran game with crosses and zeros in a grid with you that you had taught him long ago.

   At night you weren’t anywhere to be seen messing around on the ship, going to your room once you were off the clock instead of playing cards with Halfnut and Gef until Yondu finally dismissed him for the night so you two could talk more. The rest of the crew took to teasing him about getting dumped by his little Terran girlfriend for another Terran, something he’d love to argue because you can’t exactly get dumped if you aren’t dating, but the thought was so pathetic he decided it was best to just let them bust his chops.  


   The situation could easily be alleviated if he’d just march up to your room and… What? Demand you hang out with him? Tell you that he missed you? That he loved you and couldn’t stand spending so much time away from you? That was a level of pathetic he couldn’t quite reach sober, but he was just about desperate enough to try. Looking around the hangar, he tried to find something he could use as an excuse to visit you. A missing sock? You weren’t that irresponsible. Hair tie? Could be Taserface’s. Maybe he could ask you to read some coordinates? He had taught you how to do that years ago, but maybe he could ask for good time's sake? Kraglin laughed to himself, you had said he was in charge of you and technically now that he was the first mate he really was.

   That was perfect.

   He’d walk up to your door and knock, then when you’d open the door in the tank top and shorts you wore as pajamas instead of your uniform he wouldn’t blush, because he wasn’t 13 anymore thank you very much, and ask if you’d check to make sure he input the coordinates correctly. You’d laugh because was he really asking you for help? Kraglin, your best friend and also the first mate? The student becoming the master; who had heard of such a thing? Making your way to the navigation panel, he would make sure to look over your shoulder this time. Then, while the two of you stood in front of the large window where there was nothing but distant stars for miles, he’d corner you against the wall you magically made your way too. You’d marvel at how tall and masculine he was, all these years and you hadn’t even noticed… Could it be? You’d be the one blushing this time as he confessed his love for you, then you’d kiss with the stars as your only light and… That was stupid. Oh my GOD that was stupid. Kraglin let out a pained groan, he was such a loser. 

Yondu glanced at the Xandarian disdainfully, “Kraglin… Pretty sure I excused ya ‘bout 10 minutes ago.”  


* * *

   15 minutes. Kraglin has been standing outside of your door for 15 minutes, too nervous to knock and too stubborn to leave until he did. He wrung his fingers out once to get rid of his nerves, then a second time for good measure. Biting his tongue, he knocked on your door as fast as he could before his brain had time to catch up and regret it. The silence was palpable and before he could turn and run back to the safety of anywhere else on the ship your familiar voice made his ears perk up.

   “Who’s there?”  


   Straightening his back so he stood at his full height, Kraglin cleared his throat, “Me.” Wait. Did you even still remember him? “Um, Kraglin. Can I come in?”

   “Of course!”

   Kraglin walked in and shut the door behind him, standing awkwardly in the middle of your room and staring at the floor before looking up to find you doing the last thing he ever expected to see. You were lying on your back with Peter snuggled up next to your side with his head resting on your chest, an arm wrapped protectively around him as you both looked at something on the holopad in the younger boy’s hands. The bright orange headphones attached to the Walkman he always had on him were sitting above your heads on a pillow, music playing loud enough that the two of you could listen without wearing them. Looking up at him you smiled, “Hey there stranger.”  


   Kraglin shook his head as if it would change his current scenery, then once he realized that it was definitely a reality, stared at you blankly, “Uh… What are you two doing?”

   Peter rolled his eyes, “Snuggling, duh.”

   “That too,” you laughed, “But mainly looking at a map of nearby planets and pointing them out liiiike… A'askavariia! Hey Kraglin, are we even allowed there anymore?”

   Was Kraglin missing something? What the hell was going on?

   “What do you mean ‘allowed’ there,” Peter questioned excitedly. He wasn’t exactly sure how he felt about committing crime, his Mom was very against him doing so, but he couldn’t help but get excited whenever you’d tell him about one of the crew’s wild exploits. You immediately broke out into the story of when Yondu stole a laser drill from the Collector, and when you looked to Kraglin to fill in the part where you had broken into the Bank of A'askavariia he was gone.

   You never found out why he came to your room.

* * *

   Peter stood by your side as you discussed something he didn’t understand with Narblik, heh, Narblik. Could his name get any more stereotypical alien-y? He wasn’t just a little bored, but super bored. His Mom always told him that if you wanted something bad enough you’d find a way to do it, so Peter looked around the hangar to see if anyone was doing something interesting he could join. Scrote and Taserface? He hated Scrotes name and especially hated Taserface’s, so that was a non-starter. The back Huhtar’s head was weird and he was mean so it was okay to say. Kraglin was standing by himself staring into space which was pretty boring until he followed his line of sight and saw what he was staring at.

   It was you.  


   Peter left your side and deftly laced his way through the crowd, dead set on making his way to Kraglin. Brushing off the indignant sound someone made when he collided with their back with a weak ‘sorry’, he grabbed the pants of Kraglin’s jumpsuit and pulled down to get his attention in the busy ship. “Hey,” he grinned. “I saw that.”

   Kraglin eyed him suspiciously, “Saw what?”

   Peter’s grin widened, “The way you were looking a-”

   Kraglin immediately hoofed it out of the hangar, Peter close on his heels.  


   “I know that look anywhere, you were looking at her like Ren looked at Ariel in Footloose!” Peter laughed, sliding into a room he didn’t recognize before Kraglin closed the door behind him. “What were you gonna do, confess like in those corny romance books you have in your room?”

   “WH- I,” Kraglin’s entire body turned blue in embarrassment. Footlose? Ariel? What was he talking about? “What were you doing in my room,” he shouted. “Besides, I don’t even KNOW how to read!”

   “Oh, of course, so you just keep those in your room for no reason.” Peter rolled his eyes like he was so above it all, which just pissed Kraglin off even more. “You know if you need any help with her you can ask me, we’re obviously close. Closer than you-”

   “ **GIT OUT OF MY ROOM!** ”

   “Sorry Captain!”  


* * *

   You didn’t see Peter much that week. He seemed to have taken a liking to Kraglin and the two of them had been damn near inseparable. Not sure if you could say the same for Kraglin however, if anything he seemed to be trying to shake the Terran as much as possible but it never seemed to work. Your curiosity was starting to get the best of you, but at this point, you were just glad they were starting to get along, all last week they had been making faces at each other behind your back as if you couldn’t see them.

   Yawning as you made your way to the mess hall, you rubbed at your forehead in an attempt to get rid of a headache you were forming. Since your two favorite people had run off into the sun together, you had taken to sitting with Gef and Halfnut to eat and within two days you remembered why you limited your exposure to them as much as you could. An hour or two of cards? Fine. An hour with nothing to do but talk? They had a combined IQ of 7.  


   A warm hand on your shoulder took you out of your thoughts and you turned around to see Kraglin fidgeting nervously where he stood. It was silent as you stared up at him expectantly, and after a couple of moments, he took the cue to say something.

   His voice cracked and voice dipped as a familiar blue hue began to crawl up his cheeks, “I, uh, yeah. So. Heh.” Kraglin ran a hand through his short hair and chuckled nervously. “We should meet up in that old storage room tonight, r-remember? Yeah, like old times.”

   You smiled at that. Leaning against the wall to your side you decided to tease him a bit, “Aren’t we a little too old for that? Think we can still fit?”  


   His eyes widened with shock, he hadn’t thought of that. Before Kraglin could respond or try to explain himself, you brushed shoulders with him as you continued to the mess hall.

   “Let’s meet at the usual time.”  


* * *

   Kraglin fell face first into his bed absolutely devastated. He had finally gotten the courage to ask you to meet with him privately, after some pestering from Peter, and it all fell through.

   Captain ended up needing someone to fix some broken parts on the ship and since he was the first mate he was the one who had to fix it. You had caught his eyes before he left and gave him that sorry look that said ‘next time’, which he then spent the entire time he worked on repairs in despair, replaying that traumatizing moment over and over again in his head. Crawling underneath the sheets on his small bed, he prayed to whatever cosmic being looking over him that he could just stay there forever. Kraglin had failed every step of the way on his mission to confess to you and just wanted to wallow in his own pity right now, thank you very much.  


   A lone knock sounded out, making Kraglin groan in annoyance. Did the person at his door not know he was busy right now? He rolled over and stayed silent, hoping to deter whoever it was bothering him before a familiar voice rang out.

   “... Kraglin? Are you in there? Can I come in?”

   He almost fell out of his bed in shock. This wasn’t a drill- you were outside of his door right now.

   His throat was dry with nerves as he replied, “Y-yeah.”  


   The soft pad of your bare feet as you walked into his room was all he could hear as you closed the door behind you, slowly making your way to his bed as your eyes adjusted to the darkness of his room. Kraglin kept his face smothered into his pillow as if it could stop you from hearing the wild beating of his heart. The dip in his bed from your weight as you crawled in next to him just about made his chest explode, his steady breathing turning heavy as the reality of his situation dawned on him.

   Kraglin swallowed loudly as you settled in next to him, wondering if he had finally died and this was all a dream. You were in his bed, for fuck's sake! His heart almost stopped as your bare knees knocked against the back of his as you made yourself comfortable, the realization that you weren’t wearing your jumpsuit making his heart stop. The silence in the room was deafening as the tension between the two of stretched and pulled itself ruthlessly, thick enough even a laser drill couldn’t cut through it.  


   “So,” You started. “What did you want to talk to me about?”

   Kraglin’s back tensed as you broke the silence, making you laugh at how nervous he was. “Or can we only talk about it in the storage room?”

   “I, um-”

   “You never told me why you came to my room either.”  


   Your breath sent chills down his spine and a lump formed in his throat. His body was completely petrified at the moment, not willing to be moved by any of his commands. What was he supposed to say? The real answer was embarrassing, but he knew you well enough that you’d never laugh at him like the rest of the crew would. Trying to sneak around and be clever had gotten him nowhere, so he decided to bite the bullet and go for honesty. The feeling of your expectant gaze on his back made him fidget, “I… Missed you.”  


   You couldn’t help but blush at his confession, the tables turned as this time you were the one left speechless. “I missed you too,” you whispered. “It’s so lonely now that you’re the first mate. I’ve had to start hanging out with Halfnut and Gef.”

   “What about Peter?”

   “I think he left me for you,” you pouted, poking him in the back with your pointer finger. “You better give him back, Kraglin.”

   Kraglin sighed, “You can keep him. He won’t leave me the hell alone.”  


   You flattened the palm of your hand against his back, making goosebumps raise on his flesh as your wandering hand makes its way to his bicep. He knew you were wordlessly asking him to turn around and he did, his body betraying him for the second time tonight. Your breath was hot against his neck from how close you were and he almost cried tears of joy that the lights were off so you couldn’t see what a mess he was.

   This was better than any of his romance novels and daydreams combined, he could finally die happy.

   Craning your head up, you ghosted your lips against his tentatively as your hand dragged across his cheek. “You better make it up to me, Gef almost blew my fingers off.”  


   Kraglin’s Adam's apple bobbed as his blood went cold; were you…? Cupping his face, you pressed your lips against his firmly, effectively silencing him before he could stutter out a question. Before either of your brains could catch up with the huge jump your relationship had just taken, Kraglin flipped you both so that you were on your back with him on top of you with your thigh trapped between his legs and one of his knees pressing against your crotch. He smashed his lips against yours with a desperation and passion you didn’t know he was capable of, only pulling back for air as he mumbled compliments against your lips.

   “I’ve liked you for so long.” He pressed a kiss against your cheek, and then your jaw. “Ever since we was kids.”

  
   You couldn’t help the pathetic whimpers he drew out of you, only spurning him on as he made his way to your neck, pushing wet kisses against the unmarked column. His sharp teeth drug against your neck teasingly before biting down, making you cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Grabbing the back of his head, you pulled his face back down to yours so you could kiss him again. Catching his lower lip between your teeth, he got the hint and quickly opened his mouth so you could slide your tongue inside. Hooking your free leg behind his thighs and pulling, you barely had time to relish in the feeling of his lithe body flush against yours as you grew hot from feeling something hard pressing against your hip. Shit. You gasped into his mouth and he swallowed it down as kissed you deeply. His hands were all over your body, running up your thighs and stopping at your ass to grab it hard, then on your sides and chest. You loved Kraglin when he was shy and awkward around you but you also loved this, when he was so confident and sure of himself; like when he was behind the wheel of an M-ship or teaching you how to do something aboard the Eclector. 

   Kraglin lifted himself back up and you ground your thigh against his crotch in response, making him groan in appreciation and buck his hips. Calloused hands made their way up your tank top, shoving the offending cloth above your breasts before squeezing them roughly. You sighed as his fingers began to play with your nipples, rubbing and pinching them as he continued to rut against your thigh. He could’ve cum like that, and he would have if it weren’t for the feeling of one of your hands wandering down his abdomen as the other rested behind his head so you could kiss him slowly.

   His muscles trembled in response as you found your way to his clothed erection and squeezed. Kraglin whimpered pathetically against your lips before pulling away so he could rest his head next to yours, breathing in deeply as his dick twitched against your hand. You gasped as his hand slid down your abdomen and crept underneath the waistband of your shorts and underwear, teasing your dripping core like he knew what he was doing, the son of a bitch. Groaning against your neck in satisfaction, Kraglin ran two fingers across your slit before sliding one of them in, this thumb immediately rubbing against your clit as he slowly began to move his finger in and out.

   “Fuck”, he whispered against your lips, surprise tinting his voice, ”You’re so wet.”  


   You’d be lying if his slight expertise didn’t catch you off guard. Neither of you was extremely talented, but it bothered you that he had as much experience as he did. You weren’t stupid, you had been to the Iron Lotus with the rest of the crew and you knew what went on there. Just because you liked Kraglin didn’t excuse him from being one of the boys on the ship, you knew he got drunk and flirted with the love-bots (among other things) and suddenly your chest tightened in jealousy. While you had the Xandarian where you wanted him, you might as well show him what set you apart from the robots he had become so intimately acquainted with.

   Sitting up underneath him his fingers slid out of you with an audible noise. You pushed at his shoulders until he fell onto the bed and slid your shorts and underwear off,  tossing them off the bed with your shirt quickly following suit. Climbing onto his lap you hooked your fingers underneath the band of his boxers and pulled them down, freeing his erection. You pressed yourself against his naked erection, reveling in the way he shuddered underneath you. Rubbing yourself against him a couple times before sitting up, you spread your cunt apart with your fingers, your other hand holding his dick in place as you slowly lowered yourself down. Foreplay was all well and good, but you had waited too long for this and you were too impatient to wait any longer; you were wet enough as it was.  


   Kraglin moaned as your heat slowly engulfed him, his grasp on his bedsheets the only thing keeping him grounded enough to stop himself from pounding into you, forcing you to move at the pace he set. You sighed shakily as you reached the base of his dick, sitting yourself down on his lap as you adjusted to having him inside of you. His hands made their way to your hips, gripping you roughly as he tried to pull you impossibly farther onto his length. Taking pity on the first mate, you lifted your hips until just the tip of him was inside of you and slammed your hips down. Picking up a steady pace, you grinned as you felt Kraglin’s fingers leaving bruises on your hips. ”S-so, you’ve liked me since we were younger?” Panting as you continued to ride him you decided to tease him more, “What else have you been keeping from me?”

   “Kraaaaglin,” you sang out in the resounding silence. “I asked you a question.”

   Bottoming out against him you kept still, taking time to enjoy where you sat. You rubbed your fingers against his lips left open from panting before sliding them in, keeping his mouth open as you laughed mischievously at his muffled gasp. “I’m not moving until you answer me.” Grinding against his hips you moaned at the light friction against your clit, “You know, I could stay here forever…”  


   Kraglin hiccuped as you clenched around him in an attempt to get him to say something, you were so hot and tight it was taking all of his concentration to not finish right now. “P-please,” he sobbed, “I want you so bad, I, I always have.” Satisfied with his answer, you began to ride him at a merciless pace, Kraglin’s hips meeting yours as you both moved in tandem. One of his hands made its way to your clit, circling the swollen bud roughly as you cried out and reached your climax, everything going white as you slumped against his body.

   Kraglin’s hands gripped your ass as he forced your body to continue riding him, making you shiver as he overstimulated your aching cunt. Matching his thrusts as best as you could, you whimpered as he held you flush against his pelvis and came; the hot spurts of cum surprised you enough that you tried to pull away, but his grip was stronger and you groaned roughly as he finished inside of you.  


   The room was silent except for your combined panting, both of you desperately trying to catch your breath as you came down from your high. Pulling yourself off of him on shaky knees, you fell over on your side as you tried your best to ignore the unfamiliar sensation of cum pooling out of you. Kraglin broke the silence as his hand found yours shyly, as if you hadn’t just fucked, and grasped it tightly, “A-are you gonna stay?”

   You rolled over so your face was resting against his chest, Kraglin’s hand immediately leaving yours so he could hold you tightly against his chest. Nestling your face against him, you answered in a muffled voice, “As long as you keep holding me. And eat lunch with me tomorrow.”

   So he did.

   You’d have to thank Peter later.


End file.
